Pesan Sepuluh Tahun
by zefacchi
Summary: Yang kuinginkan adalah pembuktian akan kebenaran. au. no pairing


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

warn: detektif!fuwa yang begitu ooc demi kepentingan cerita, au, alur kacau

don't like don't read yeah

.

.

.

Lukisan langit senja telah menaungi bumi, menyusup masuk di antara kaca jendela yang terbentang lebar. Ruangan serba putih yang bercampur dengan pekatnya cahaya jingga kemerahan membawa kesunyian mendalam.

Di antara kesunyian itu, dia berdiri, mengadap sosok yang terbaring di ranjang putih dalam diam. Siratan matanya memberi makna mendalam, beriringan dengan bibir bawah yang digigit kuat.

"Tolong … kabulkan permintaanku."

Sosok berhelaian pirang yang terbaring berujar dengan nada lemah. Tangan kanannya yang dibaluti infus terangkat. Getaran yang begitu kentara seakan memberi gambaran tentang keseriusannya. Meski sesungguhnya tak perlu, raut yang terukir di wajah pucat itu telah memberi jawaban atas semuanya.

Gadis itu tidak membalas uluran tangan lemah yang berjuang mati-matian untuk terangkat—barangkali karena berpikir lelaki itu tak mengharapkannya. Dia memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam, sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu membungkuk sedikit.

"Serahkan padaku."

Dia tidak perlu menunggu balasan. Dengan cepat langkahnya berbalik, sambil merampas mantel hitam yang tadinya dia sampirkan di sofa, sebelum pergi menyeberangi daun pintu. Dua lelaki di belakangnya mengikuti tanpa kata.

.

* * *

.

Terik matahari siang itu cukup menyengat, meski tengah hari telah lewat. Bunyi kumbang terdengar bagaikan sebuah alunan melodi di musim panas. Bangunan SMA Kunugigaoka siang itu terlihat sepi. Tentunya bukan hal yang aneh, mengingat kalender telah mencatat hari itu adalah hari Minggu.

Namun di tengah kesunyian tersebut, kehadiran beberapa orang terlihat begitu mencolok. Tepatnya di halaman belakang gedung sekolah, berpijak pada jalan setapak batu dan dikelilingi barisan pot berisi berbagai tanaman. Ekspresi yang terpampang di wajah beberapa orang menyiratkan kekesalan.

"Jadi, Nona—saya pikir semuanya sudah selesai setelah kita berulang kali bertemu selama sebulan ini," salah seorang lelaki berambut pirang stroberi melipat tangannya. "Anda harus tahu, waktu saya tidak banyak."

"Saya janji ini tak akan memakan waktu lama—jika anda sekalian bisa diajak bekerjasama."

"Tapi," si lelaki berkacamata mengkerut, "sebenarnya, apa tujuan Anda memanggil kami semua ke tempat ini?"

Gadis itu menatap mereka satu per satu. "Sebelum saya menjelaskan duduk perkaranya, mungkin saya harus mengenalkan diri terlebih dahulu," tangan kanannya didekap di dada, tubuhnya membungkuk sedikit. "Nama saya Fuwa Yuzuki, detektif swasta."

Barulah semua wajah menampakkan ekspresi kaget.

"Lelaki di sebelah saya adalah asisten saya, Shiota Nagisa," Yuzuki mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada pemuda bermata biru, yang bersisian dengannya dan seorang pemuda berambut merah, "beserta sahabatnya, Akabane Karma."

"Sebenarnya, apa yang Anda inginkan? Anda sudah rutin menemui kami satu per satu tanpa menyebutkan identitas asli selama sebulan ini, dan sekarang meminta kami berkumpul di sini bersama dua orang polisi?" lelaki tersebut berujar kesal dengan aksen Inggris yang kental, matanya mengarah pada dua orang berseragam polisi yang berdiri di belakang si detektif.

"Anda sekalian tentunya sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin saya bicarakan di sini—mengingat saya pun telah membicarakannya berulang-ulang," Yuzuki merogoh kantong celana panjangnya, mengambil buku catatan kecil yang tampak kusam dan penuh coretan. "Saya dimintai oleh seorang klien—yang kebetulan adalah teman lama Shiota-san dan Akabane-san—untuk menyelidiki ulang kasus ini."

Deheman pelan menjadi pengantar. "Sepuluh tahun lalu, seorang pelajar SMA Kunugigaoka tewas di tempat ini. Penyebab kematiannya ialah pukulan benda tumpul pada kepala bagian belakang, namun di tangan korban terdapat sebuah surat wasiat. Sehingga, meski sangat bertentangan, polisi menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah peristiwa bunuh diri. Nama pelajar itu—"

Yuzuki sengaja memberi jeda. Kedua mata ungunya memindai pada kelima orang tersebut, memastikan ekspresi yang terlukis. Ada kegugupan yang mati-matian disamarkan dalam jeda beberapa detik itu.

"—Isogai Yuuma."

Tidak ada di antara mereka yang punya kata untuk menyela.

.

* * *

.

"Yaah … kita beda kelas."

Hari itu sakura berguguran, memberi warna merah muda ke seluruh penjuru kota. Upacara penerimaan murid baru SMA Kunugigaoka telah selesai, sekumupulan remaja dalam balutan seragam yang serupa memenuhi area di sekitar mading.

"Tidak seru, ah. Padahal aku sudah berjuang mati-matian agar bisa satu SMA dengan Isogai."

"Maehara, sudahlah," Isogai tertawa kecil.

Mereka melangkah menjauhi papan mading. Isogai berusaha untuk menenangkan sahabat pirangnya yang tak henti menggerutu.

"Maehara, jangan menggerutu terus, dong. Sudahlah, terima saja."

Langkah yang ditempuh terhenti di depan _vending machine_. Seraya memasukkan koin ke mesin itu, Maehara berujar, "Habisnya, kalau ada Isogai lebih seru. Aku juga bisa minta bantuan saat ujian."

"Maehara!"

"Haha, maaf. Hanya bercanda, kok," tubuhnya membungkuk, mengambil sekaleng jus jeruk dari bagian bawah mesin. "Sesungguhnya, sih, tidak masalah. Aku hanya … malas untuk berteman dengan yang lain. Soalnya bersamamu sudah terasa nyaman."

"Tidak boleh begitu. Kau harus bersosialisasi," Isogai melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tapi 'kan—"

"Kalau begitu, ayo berjanji," lelaki itu menyela cepat. "Selama setahun ini, kita akan mengurangi waktu bersama dan sebagai gantinya, kita harus bersosialisasi dengan teman sekelas sendiri. Bagaimana?"

"… kau mau membunuhku ya?"

"Oh, ayolah. Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga."

Maehara menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bergaul dengan teman sekelasmu, aku tidak akan mengacuhkanmu, lho."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa boleh buat. Aku janji," Maehara menyesap jus jeruknya kasar. "Tidak elit sekali, sih, mengikrar janji di depan _vending machine_. Normalnya, 'orang melakukannya di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar. Biar lebih dramatis."

"Sayangnya, di areal SMA tidak ada pohon sakura, sih. Adanya di halaman SMP," Isogai bersandar pada mesin itu, sambil matanya menatap pada lapangan yang dipenuhi orang-orang. "Dulu, kita sering makan siang di sana, 'kan?"

Memorinya kembali terbuka. Tanpa sadar, senyumnya perlahan terukir.

"Iya, ya … rasanya sudah lama sekali."

.

* * *

.

"—Isogai Yuuma."

Seluruh isi pikirannya langsung melayang ketika nama itu disebut. Suara Yuzuki tidak terdengar jernih di telinganya, tentu karena dia hanya mendengarkan melalui ponselnya yang sedang terhubung dengan ponsel Yuzuki. Tangannya yang terbalut infus merasa lelah, akhirnya membiarkan ponsel layar sentuh itu terletak di bantal, tepat di samping telinga kanannya.

Kedua matanya terpejam, mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil membayangkan apa yang tengah terjadi di seberang sana. Napasnya kian memburu.

"Cepatlah …"

.

* * *

.

Suasana semakin tegang. Terutama ketika Yuzuki mengambil sebuah dokumen berbalut amplop cokelat dari dalam tas sandangnya.

"Saya sudah mendapatkan berkas-berkas penyelidikan kasus ini dari kantor polisi—dengan bantuan orang dalam, tentu saja," tak ada keraguan saat dia mengucapkannya. Amplop itu dia buka perlahan. "Korban ditemukan oleh seorang siswi anggota klub Biologi, yang selalu datang di pagi buta untuk merawat tanaman. Menurut penyelidikan polisi, korban telah tewas sejak sehari sebelumnya. Sehingga bisa disimpulkan bahwa korban meninggal seusai sekolah.

"Saya berhasil mendapat foto korban saat itu. Anda sekalian bisa melihatnya sendiri."

Yuzuki menyodorkan foto itu. Di foto itu, tercetak gambar seorang lelaki, terbaring telungkup dengan darah yang menggenangi di sekitar kepalanya. Di tangan kanannya, terdapat tiga kuntum bunga sakura yang terkena percikan darah, serta sebuah surat yang putih bersih. Di sekitarnya, ada ceceran tanah hitam yang jumlahnya sedikit.

"Seperti yang bisa Anda sekalian lihat; di tangan korban, terdapat surat wasiat, yang menjadi dasar atas kesimpulan polisi mengenai bunuh diri. Tapi … apa benar begitu?"

"Apakah Anda ingin mengatakan bahwa kasus ini bukan bunuh diri?" salah satu dari petugas kepolisian itu menyela, wajahnya masam.

"Saya tidak akan menjawab 'tidak', tapi opini Anda pun kurang tepat, Karasuma-san," dia tersenyum tipis. "Saya diminta untuk mencari jawaban yang sesungguhnya. Dengan kata lain, pembuktian."

Dia tidak ambil pusing akan reaksi Karasuma. Lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan. "Setelah diselidiki, di hari itu, hanya ada lima orang yang masih berada di sekolah usai jam pelajaran, yaitu kalian," gadis itu kembali membaca buku catatan kecilnya. "Asano Gakushuu," dia menunjuk si pirang stoberi, "Sakakibara Ren," berganti pada pemuda jangkung dengan potongan rambut yang aneh, "Araki Teppei," pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut pendek, "Seo Tomoya," berlanjut pada pemuda berbibir tebal dengan aksen Inggrisnya yang kental, "dan Koyama Natsuhiko," yang terakhir ialah pemuda dengan rambut keriting dan kacamata kotak. "Kalian berlima adalah anggota inti OSIS, sekaligus teman sekelas korban, benar begitu?"

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari mereka berlima. Yuzuki menganggapnya sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Lalu, saya juga menemukan sebuah fakta menarik," dia membalik halaman catatan kecilnya. "Kalian berlima, dan Isogai Yuuma, memiliki hubungan khusus, bukan? Hubungan dalam tanda kutip, tentu saja."

Emosi tersulut. Asano maju selangkah. "Kau!"

Senyumnya yang menjadi jawaban. "Kenapa Anda sekalian marah? Saya yakin saya tidak menyebar fitnah—selama satu bulan kebelakang, saya terus melakukan penyelidikan dan mendengarnya dari sumber-sumber terpercaya. Apa Anda sekalian tidak terima dengan pernyataan saya?

"Kalau begitu, yang saya katakan itu benar, bukan?"

Telapak tangannya digenggam kuat. Buku-buku jari berubah putih pucat.

.

* * *

.

Maehara mengistirahatkan tangan kirinya di atas dahi. Pandangannya menerawang. Kalimat Yuzuki yang baru saja didengarnya membawa ingatannya kembali tergali.

Hampir setengah tahun berlalu sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru. Sedikit banyak dia telah berhasil berbaur dengan teman sekelasnya. Ucapkan syukur pada sifatnya yang supel sehingga dengan cepat disukai oleh orang lain.

Namun—sesuai perjanjian—dia semakin jarang bertemu Isogai. Perbedaan kelas seakan menjadi jurang yang sangat besar di antara hubungan mereka, di samping letak kelas yang berjauhan.

Hingga suatu hari—dia sangat ingat kejadian ini—di jam istirahat makan siang, ketika dia melintasi lorong menuju toilet, tanpa sengaja dia bertemu dengan Isogai. Tidak secara langsung, dia hanya melihat dari jauh saat ingin berbelok ke lorong kanan. Dari balik tembok, dia bisa melihat Isogai berdiri, wajahnya tertunduk. Sesaat kemudian sebuah tangan menampar pipi kirinya, begitu kuat hingga tubuh ringkih itu terjatuh.

Kedua matanya membelalak lebar. "Ap—"

Namun seketika, kakinya yang hendak meniti langkah terhenti. Tubuhnya kaku melihat siapa sosok yang berdiri di hadapan lelaki itu.

Totalnya ada lima. Lima orang dengan wajah dan nama yang sama sekali tidak asing baginya. Salah satunya berdiri paling depan, berambut pirang stroberi, matanya menatap angkuh dengan sirat meremehkan, sedang yang lain tertawa.

Asano Gakushuu. Seangkatan dengannya, menghuni kelas yang sama dengan Isogai. Putra tunggal ketua yayasan Kunugigaoka. Kaya raya, angkuh, namun cerdas. Seolah tak punya kekurangan dalam dirinya. Dia merupakan sosok paling ditakuti—kebanyakan murid memilih untuk tidak terlibat dengannya demi menyelamatkan diri dan kehidupan SMA.

Mendapat kuasa seperti itu, tak heran dia merasa sewenang-wenang. Bukan kali pertama Maehara mendengar ada anak yang menjadi target gencetan dengan berbagai alasan—karena melakukan kesalahan, atau pun hanya untuk hiburan.

Tapi, siapa sangka bahwa Isogai-lah yang menjadi target mereka sekarang?

Tubuhnya masih mematung, ketika lelaki berambut hitam pekat itu menoleh padanya, seolah menyadari kehadirannya. Dua iris kecoklatan itu menatapnya sayu, meski tak ada air mata yang mengalir, namun siratan maknanya memberi satu jawaban.

 _Tolong aku, Maehara …_

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Dia bukan anak dari keluarga berada—bukan seseorang yang pantas disandingkan dengan putra ketua yayasan. Dia bisa saja keluar dari persembunyiannya, menolongnya dengan aksi heroik, tapi …

… bukankah itu hanya akan memperpanjang masalah? Beban yang ditanggung Isogai hanya akan berpindah padanya, bukan berarti hilang selamanya.

Dia takut. Dia tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama.

Tangannya terkepal erat. Seluruh syarafnya seakan mati. Tubuhnya berbalik, melangkah menjauhi tempat itu. Wajahnya dialihkan cepat, seakan menolak untuk menatap kedua mata yang tak dia ketahui lagi seperti apa.

Langkahnya berlari menjauh, tak mempedulikan kerumunan orang-orang yang dia terobos, bahu orang-orang yang dia senggol. Bibirnya digigit kuat hingga cairan merah perlahan mengalir dari luka yang terbuka. Isi pikirannya kacau.

 _Isogai, maaf … aku begitu pengecut._

.

* * *

.

"Kalian menindasnya," hanya dua kata yang simpel, namun berhasil memunculkan titik-titik keringat di pelipis kelima orang itu, "memanfaatkan kekuasaan atas ketakutan dari orang-orang."

"Lalu apa?" Araki maju, kedua tangannya tersimpan di kantong celana. "Kau ingin menjatuhkan tuduhan pembunuhan pada kami, karena kami hanya sedikit bermain-main padanya?"

"Tidak perlu cemas. Saya tidak akan mencap seseorang sebagai pembunuh tanpa adanya bukti yang jelas," nada bicaranya tak gentar, kedua tangan ia simpan di balik punggung. "Tapi, Anda sungguh hebat. Bisa dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa tindak penindasan yang Anda lakukan hanyalah 'sedikit bermain-main', bahkan setelah objek yang menjadi bahan penindasan meninggal tidak wajar."

Senyum jenakanya muncul. Menatap ekspresi mereka yang berang tapi bungkam benar-benar membuatnya ingin tertawa. "Tapi, ya sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Saya akan langsung memaparkan analisis saya, supaya tidak banyak waktu terbuang.

"Jadi, kasus Isogai Yuuma ini telah ditetapkan sebagai bunuh diri. Karena posisi korban yang memungkinkan jika dia memang bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap. Tapi, bukankah ini terasa agak janggal? Saya sudah memikirkannya sejak awal penyelidikan—ini kasus yang sangat mudah, namun entah kenapa polisi memberi spekulasi yang bertentangan dengan kenyataan. Seolah-olah, ada sesuatu yang mengendalikannya.

"Tapi, pembahasan tentang itu nanti saja. Sekarang, saya ingin fokus pada bukti-buktinya."

Kelima orang itu menelan ludah. Yuzuki kembali mengambil foto itu, memperlihatkannya pada semua yang hadir. "Ini keadaan TKP waktu itu. Anda bisa perhatikan baik-baik. Tubuh korban dalam keadaan telungkup—wajahnya yang lebih dahulu bertemu dengan lantai. Tapi, hasil penyelidikan mengatakan penyebab kematiannya adalah pukulan benda tumpul di bagian belakang kepala. Bukankah ini aneh? Ataukah dia dipukul terlebih dahulu di atap, sebelum didorong hingga jatuh?"

"Itu tidak mungkin," personil polisi berambut hitam pendek itu menyela mendadak. "Saya ikut dalam penyelidikan waktu itu. Tidak ada jejak darah di atap sama sekali."

"Anda benar, Karasuma-san. Tidak ada jejak darah di atap. Darah menggenang di sekitar korban. Lantas, bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Semua ini hanya mengarah pada satu jawaban."

Karasuma menutup mata, kesepuluh jemarinya bertemu di belakang punggung.

"Bahwa sejak awal, Isogai Yuuma tidak jatuh dari atap."

Suara napas berat memenuhi mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Mohon murid-murid untuk segera memasuki kelas dan tidak menganggu penyelidikan polisi."

Teriakan keras dari guru piket dengan bantuan _microphone_ membubarkan kerumunan murid-murid yang mengelilingi tempat kejadian perkara. Mobil polisi terparkir di halaman sekolah, beberapa orang berseragam berlari memasuki areal sekolah bersamaan dengan murid-murid yang serentak membubarkan diri layaknya kerumunan semut yang terciprat setetes air.

Karasuma menggaruk kepalanya pelan. Memperhatikan kondisi TKP yang begitu janggal membuat helaan napas berulang kali muncul.

"Sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama …"

.

Dia terduduk dengan wajah masam di ujung meja panjang, sementara di hadapannya, lima orang remaja duduk. Raut wajah mereka angkuh, sesekali mengeluh akan panggilan di tengah jam pelajaran yang—menurut perkataan mereka—akan membuat mereka ketinggal pelajaran. Dia mendengus. Anak-anak seperti ini akan sangat susah untuk diajak bekerjasama.

Karasuma berdehem, meminta perhatian secara tersirat. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, teman sekelas kalian yang bernama Isogai Yuuma ditemukan tewas pagi ini. Penyebab kematiannya adalah pukulan benda tumpul di kepala bagian belakang. Diperkirakan, korban tewas kemarin sore seusai sekolah. Dan, saat itu, hanya kalian yang berada di sekolah."

"Apa pak polisi ingin mengatakan bahwa kami membunuhnya?" Seo melipat tangannya, menantang.

"Sama sekali tidak. Saya hanya ingin mengetahui barangkali kalian menyaksikan kematiannya—sekaligus memeriksa alibi kalian masing-masing."

"Tch. Kami tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Kami hanya diam di ruang OSIS, mengerjakan berkas-berkas—mana kami tahu apa yang terjadi di luar."

"Lagipula, kenapa polisi repot-repot mencari, sih?" Asano berujar kasar. "Ada surat wasiat di genggamannya—sudah jelas kalau dia bunuh diri, 'kan?"

Karasuma menggeram. Pensil kayu di tangannya nyaris patah.

.

* * *

.

"Dengan ini, semuanya jelas," Yuzuki melanjutkan. "Isogai Yuuma bukannya bunuh diri, tapi dibunuh. Kemungkinan, senjata pembunuhnya diambil di sekitar sini."

"Tapi, kami tidak menemukan benda yang mencurigakan," Karasuma angkat bicara.

"Iya. Kemungkinan, senjata itu sudah dilenyapkan. Coba kalian perhatikan foto ini sekali lagi," jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada lembar foto itu. "Di sekitar korban, terdapat ceceran tanah. Memang hanya sedikit, karena itu tidak begitu mencolok di mata. Pertanyaannya, kenapa ada ceceran tanah? Normalnya, apa yang kalian pikirkan jika ini semua dihubungkan? Ceceran tanah, lokasi pembunuhan yang dikelilingi pot tanaman …"

"Ah!" sang asisten, Nagisa, yang sejak tadi diam mendadak berseru mengalihkan perhatian. "Pot tanaman! Itu dia!"

"Tepat. Itulah senjata pembunuhnya," Yuzuki menatap deretan pot tanaman itu. "Salah satu dari kalian memukul kepalanya menggunakan pot ini, hingga dia tewas. Mungkin, awalnya kalian hendak meninggalkannya dalam keadaan begitu.

"Tapi, jika kalian membiarkannya, maka akan muncul kesan pembunuhan. Karena tidak mungkin dia melemparkan pot itu ke kepalanya sendiri, dan kalau pun kalian ingin membuatnya terlihat seperti kecelakaan, akan tetap terlihat aneh. Sebab, di tiap balkon atau pun atap, tidak ada pot bunga yang ditanam.

"Karena itu, kalian memutuskan untuk membersihkan pecahan pot dan tanahnya. Sayang, mungkin kalian agak kesulitan dengan posisi korban, sehingga masih ada sisa-sisa tanah yang tertinggal."

Karasuma membelalak. "Kami sama sekali tidak menemukannya."

"Mengenai pecahan pot itu, mungkin mereka membuangnya ke sungai. Seingat saya, tidak jauh dari sekolah ini, ada sungai kecil, 'kan? Alasan lain kalian tidak menyadarinya, karena letak pot tanaman lain disusun ulang sedemikian rupa, sehingga tidak menyisakan satu ruang kosong yang akan menimbulkan kecurigaan."

Suara napas yang tertahan samar-samar terdengar. Suasana semakin menegang, sekilas ada kepanikan dari wajah Asano yang tampak datar.

"Lalu, untuk membuatnya terlihat seperti bunuh diri, kalian membuat surat wasiat, dan meletakkannya di tangan korban."

"Jadi, surat wasiat itu …"

"Ya, itu surat palsu. Mereka yang menulisnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Seo tampak berang. "Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kamilah yang membuat surat itu?"

"Tidakkah Anda menyadari keanehan di TKP ini?" foto itu kembali dia tunjukkan, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada bagian tangan kanan korban. "Di tangan korban, terdapat tiga kuntum bunga sakura yang kotor terkena percikan darah dan tanah. Tapi, lihat baik-baik kertas surat yang diletak di samping bunga itu," Yuzuki mengambil jeda, memastikan semuanya menangkap maksud yang akan dia paparkan. "Kertas surat itu bersih, tidak ternoda darah atau pun tanah. Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Tidak mungkin …"

"Jawabannya mudah: karena surat itu diletakkan beberapa saat setelah ia terbunuh," Yuzuki menyimpan kembali foto dan berkas-bekas itu di amplop cokelatnya. "Kalianlah yang membunuhnya."

" … Heh? Menurutmu begitu?"

Iris keunguannya melebar sedikit. Asano tampak sangat murka—wajahnya menggoreskan senyum namun ekspresinya bak seekor harimau yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Jelas dia tidak terima dengan hasil yang dipaparkan.

"Cerita yang sangat lucu, Nona Detektif. Menuduh kami sebagai pembunuh atas kasus yang sudah terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu tanpa bukti yang jelas? Saya bisa menuntut Anda dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik."

"Ada buktinya, kok," Yuzuki maju selangkah, mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan Asano. "Sayang sekali, Asano-san, namun Anda tampaknya silap. Perkataan Anda malah membuat Anda membuka kartu."

Alisnya mengkerut tidak mengerti.

"Saya sudah mewawancarai Karasuma-san mengenai hal ini. Anda ingat, di hari itu, ketika Karasuma-san melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap Anda? Apa yang Anda katakan padanya waktu itu?"

Asano tidak menjawab, namun kedua bola matanya melebar.

"' _Ada surat wasiat di genggamannya_ _—_ _sudah jelas kalau dia bunuh diri, 'kan?'_ " Yuzuki semain dekat, hingga dia bisa melihat garis di wajah lelaki itu yang semakin pucat. "Waktu pemeriksaan itu, Karasuma-san hanya memberitahu pada Anda tentang identitas dan penyebab kematian korban—sama sekali tidak menyinggung masalah surat. Jadi, dari mana Anda mengetahuinya?

"Tentu saja Anda sudah mengetahuinya, karena Anda dan teman-teman Anda-lah yang membuat surat itu."

Mereka terdiam. Kedua tangan terkepal erat, nyaris menghancurkan jemarinya sendiri. Giginya digertakkan, alis menukik tajam menimbulkan kerut. Yuzuki tetap pada tempatnya, ingin melihat sendiri reaksinya.

"Mengenai kasus ini, yang penyelidikannya terhenti di tengah-tengah, saya ingin mendengarnya sendiri dari Karasuma-san," gadis itu menoleh, mengarahkan matanya pada pria berumur yang tampak terkejut.

"Saya sendiri tidak paham … perintah dari atasan yang meminta agar penyelidikan kasus ini dihentikan dan jenazahnya segera dimakamkan," ujarnya.

"Dugaan saya," dia beralih pada Asano, lagi, "ayah Anda-lah yang memintanya. Saya sudah mendengar mengenai perusahaan keluarga Anda yang punya pengaruh besar di Jepang. Mungkin beliau sudah mengetahui tentang si pembunuh, namun demi menyelamatkan Anda dan nama baik keluarga Asano, dia menggunakan kekuasaannya."

"Lantas?" Asano melipat tangan angkuh. "Saya tinggal mengulanginya! Saya adalah penerus perusahaan Asano, saya punya kekuasaan yang sama! Percuma saja Anda menghabiskan waktu Anda untuk kasus ini!"

"Menurut Anda, jika berita ini tersebar lebih dahulu ke media, mana yang akan lebih dipercaya masyarakat?"

Yuzuki memberi isyarat pada Nagisa, yang langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Dia mengangkat benda itu, menunjukkan sebuah alat perekam. Senyumnya terukir penuh kemenangan.

"Menyerahlah, Asano-san. Percuma saja Anda mengelak."

Asano jatuh berlutut, wajahnya kehilangan warna. Keempat orang lainnya terdiam dengan wajah tertunduk, kehabisan kata-kata.

Karasuma yang pertama bergerak mendekat pada Yuzuki. "Saya akan langsung menghubungi markas pusat."

Sang detektif hanya mengangguk. Matanya menatap lekat lelaki yang masih berlutut di hadapannya.

" … ini salahnya," dia bergumam dengan pandangan mata kosong. "Dia … dia berniat melapor … perbuatan kami. Dia … ingin mencoreng nama kami. Kami terpaksa … mencegatnya sepulang sekolah … lalu Araki lepas kontrol, dan …"

"Ceritakan itu nanti di depan hakim di pengadilan," Karasuma meraih lengan atas lelaki itu, menopangnya untuk berdiri. "Polisi akan datang sebentar lagi."

.

* * *

.

Perasaannya masih tidak tenang. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, nyaris melompat mematahkan rusuk yang mengukungnya. Meski melalui ponselnya dia bisa mendengar bunyi sirine mobil polisi, tetap saja dia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Fokusnya yang tertuju pada ponsel di samping kepalanya teralih ketika pintu kamar terbuka. Seorang perawat masuk. Iris hitam di balik kacamatanya menatap hangat. Tangan kanannya mendekap sebuah map hijau.

"Selamat sore, Maehara-san. Saya datang untuk mengecek."

"Okuda-san …"

Wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu berhenti di samping tempat tidurnya. "Maehara-san, wajahmu sudah semakin pucat."

"Okuda-san … apa kau sedang sibuk?" dia bertanya dengan nada lemah.

"Um … tidak begitu. Kebetulan sore ini rumah sakit agak sepi. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak," Maehara menutup mata, memfokuskan pendengaran pada ponselnya. "Apakah Anda mau menemani saya sebentar? Orang yang bertugas menjagai saya sedang pergi untuk beberapa urusan."

"Baiklah …" Okuda menarik kursi tanpa sandaran dari sudut ruangan menggesernya hingga tiba di samping ranjang. "Maehara-san, apa Anda merasa tidak enak badan lagi?"

"Ya … tapi tidak apa-apa," kepalanya menoleh. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya, namun di tengah kondisi badan yang tampak lemah itu, dia memaksa tersenyum. "Saya harus bertahan, setidaknya untuk saat ini saja."

Okuda mengernyit tidak paham. Dia baru saja ingin bertanya ketika suara ponsel yang di _loudspeaker_ menginterupsi.

"Tapi, memangnya kenapa?" Okuda bertanya pelan.

"Tidak," Maehara menutup matanya, "ini belum selesai."

.

* * *

.

"Tadi itu benar-benar menegangkan," Nagisa menghela napas susah payah ketika mereka melangkah menjauhi halaman belakang. "Untunglah semua sudah selesai."

"Tidak. Ini belum selesai."

Langkah mereka terhenti. Yuzuki merogoh kantong di bagian dada sebelah kiri, mengambil ponselnya. Suara itu berasal dari sana, dari kliennya yang sejak tadi terhubung dengannya.

Nagisa mendekat, memastikan suaranya akan terdengar oleh orang di seberang. "Belum selesai? Tapi, Maehara-kun, pelakunya sudah tertangkap, 'kan?"

"Sebenarnya, aku juga merasa begitu," Karma yang sejak tadi hanya diam, kini angkat bicara. Nagisa menoleh padanya. "Fuwa-san, selama Anda menjelaskan tadi, Anda sama sekali tidak menyinggung makna dari bunga sakura di tangan korban."

Yuzuki berdiri di depan mereka, memunggungi. Menyembunyikan ekspresinya dalam keheningan yang singkat.

"Saya sengaja tidak menyinggungnya," ujarnya datar, "karena bunga sakura itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini."

"Oh ya? Kukira itu adalah _dying message_."

"Dia tidak meninggalkan _dying message_ apa pun sejak awal," Yuzuki meneruskan. "Bunga sakura itu adalah pesan, yang ingin dia sampaikan pada seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

Tubuhnya berbalik, kini menghadap pada Nagisa dan Karma. "Di areal SMA, tidak ada pohon sakura sama sekali. Lantas, dari mana dia bisa mendapatkan bunga itu?"

Butuh beberapa detik hingga suara Maehara kembali terdengar. "Dari halaman SMP. Di sana, ada satu pohon sakura besar."

"Tepat," Yuzuki mengangguk puas. "Di sanalah, Anda sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Isogai Yuuma."

"…Eh?"

"Saya sudah mengetahuinya melalui penyelidikan."

Mereka kembali melangkah. Bangunan SMP Kunugigaoka terletak di sebelah gedung SMA-nya, sehingga tidak banyak waktu terbuang untuk mencapai ke sana. Hari telah berganti sore, sinar matahari melukis cahaya jingga kemerahan.

"Pesan itu ditujukan untuk Anda. Bunga sakura itu merujuk pada tempat yang sering Anda kunjungi bersamanya. Dan jumlah bunga itu merujuk pada waktu di mana kalian masih sering bersama—kelas tiga SMP …"

"Sederhana sekali …" Karma bergumam.

"Memang," Yuzuki menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya. "Namun, sesederhana itu pun, butuh sepuluh tahun hingga bisa terungkap."

Pohon sakura itu berdiri kokoh. Ranting-rantingnya menjulang tinggi. Tidak ada bunga yang mekar, tentu karena sekarang sudah musim panas. Karma mendekat, menyentuh batang pohon itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Di mana pesan itu?"

Yuzuki menoleh pada Nagisa. "Nagisa-kun, tolong carikan sekop kecil. Kurasa sekolah ini punya satu di gudang alat-alat perkebunan."

.

* * *

.

Sekop kecil terus mengorek tanah di depan pohon sakura itu. Titik-titik keringat perlahan muncul dari pelipis Nagisa. Yuzuki dan Karma berdiri di belakangnya, menyaksikan. Ponsel di tangan si gadis dia dekatkan ke mulut.

"Alasan kenapa bunga itu ada di tangan Isogai Yuuma, mungkin tadinya dia ingin meletakkannya di loker sepatu Anda. Namun, sebelum bisa mencapainya, dia sudah keburu dicegat, dan …"

Tidak perlu dilanjutkan. Dia yakin mereka sudah tahu.

"Fuwa-san," Nagisa menghentikan kegiatannya. Tubuhnya yang berjongkok membuatnya harus menengadah menatap Yuzuki, "saya menemukan sesuatu."

Yuzuki berlutut di sebelah Nagisa. Karma mengikutinya. Terkubur sekitar tiga puluh senti dari permukaan tanah, sebuah surat dalam amplop putih yang dibungkus plastik bening. Yuzuki mengambilnya, membaca baik-baik bagian luar amplop.

"Untuk Maehara Hiroto. Dari Isogai Yuuma," Yuzuki membacakannya. "Ini dia. Kami berhasil menemukannya."

.

* * *

.

Penuturan itu mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Rasa penasaran menyelimutinya, membuat setiap inci tubuhnya gemetar.

 _Apa isi surat itu?_

"Tolong … bacakan isinya … saya mohon …" suaranya makin lemah. "Saya … ingin tahu."

.

* * *

.

Plastik bening yang mengukung amplop putih itu dia robek. Permukaan mulus benda itu bertemu dengan indra perabanya. Sepelan mungkin dia membuka amplop itu, lantaran benda itu sudah semakin rapuh dimakan waktu.

"Maehara-san, sebelumnya, saya ingin memastikan bahwa Anda benar-benar siap untuk mendengarnya. Tak peduli apa pun isinya," Yuzuki berujar, ponselnya dia masukkan lagi ke kantong bajunya, namun dia memastikan orang di seberangnya akan tetap mendengar.

" _Kenapa Anda … bertanya seperti itu?"_

"Saya tidak bisa menjamin isi surat ini akan menyenangkan hati Anda, mengingat apa yang dulu pernah Anda lakukan padanya."

.

* * *

.

Maehara mengerjap.

"Saya tahu. Apa yang saya lakukan memang sangat salah," Maehara menggigit bibirnya kuat. "Saya penakut. Saya pengecut. Saya tidak menolongnya. Saya memilih lari dan mengabaikannya," titik air mata mulai muncul di sudut kelopak matanya, siap untuk terjun. Tangan kanannya meremas baju bagian dadanya. "Dia tidak akan memaafkan saya."

" _Kalau Anda sudah tahu, seharusnya Anda tidak perlu membaca isi surat ini."_

"Tidak," Maehara menggeleng. Tangan kirinya mengusap matanya yang basah. "Saya akan sangat berdosa jika tidak membacanya … pesan yang tertulis khusus untuk saya. Saya ingin tahu … bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan untuknya."

Dia menenangkan napasnya yang mulai kacau. Okuda di sampingnya memilih bungkam—semua yang dia dengar dari ponsel itu, kemungkinan bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dia campuri.

" _Anda benar-benar yakin?"_

"Ya. Saya mohon, bacakanlah …"

.

* * *

.

Yuzuki merasakan napasnya semakin berat, ketika perlahan jemarinya mengambil kertas surat dari dalam amplop. Dia membuka kertas yang dilipat empat itu, menampakkan isi sesungguhnya dari pesan tersurat itu.

Sesaat kemudian, matanya membelalak lebar. Mulutnya terbuka, namun tak ada kata yang bisa terucap.

"Fuwa-san, apa yang tertulis di situ?" Nagisa mendekat, begitu pun Karma, berusaha membaca isi surat itu. Dan ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan pun hampir sama dengannya.

"Fuwa-san …"

Yuzuki menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan helaian rambut. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Maehara-san, saya rasa Anda tak perlu khawatir."

.

* * *

.

"Apa maksudmu?" Maehara berkata lemah. Kepalanya terasa pusing, pandangannya berkunang-kunang. "Apa … isi surat itu?"

Ada suara isak kecil di seberang. Dia tidak bisa menafsirkan apakah itu berarti baik atau buruk.

"Fuwa-san, saya mohon … ini permintaan terakhir dari saya."

.

* * *

.

"Hanya ada dua kata, yang tertulis di surat ini," Yuzuki mengusap ujung matanya. "Inilah perasaan Isogai Yuuma sesungguhnya. Surat ini berisi,

" _Aku memaafkanmu_."

.

* * *

.

 _Tidak mungkin …_

"Dia … memaafkan saya?"

 _Setelah semua yang kulakukan padamu … kau masih bisa memaafkanku? Yang benar saya?_

 _Isogai, kau serius? Kau … kau terlalu baik._

 _Andai saja, waktu itu aku tidak menghindar … andai saja waktu bisa terulang lagi._

 _Semua ini … pasti tidak akan terjadi._

Air matanya tak mau berhenti mengalir, sekali pun bantal yang menopang kepalanya telah meninggalkan bercak berwarna gelap. Pandangan matanya semakin memudar, perlahan dia membiarkan kelopaknya menutup dua bola mata cokelat gelap.

Waktunya sudah semakin dekat. Semua hal yang mengganjal hatinya sudah menghilang.

"Fuwa-san, Isogai … terima kasih …"

Bangku yang Okuda duduki langsung jatuh ketika dia berdiri mendadak.

"Maehara-san!"

.

* * *

.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Suara jeritan wanita di seberang telepon membuat mereka terkejut.

"Maehara-san? Ada apa?" Yuzuki nyaris berteriak, namun tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Sebaliknya, dari seberang sana, terdengar suara-suara banyak orang yang didominasi kepanikan, suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru, juga suara benda-benda yang saling bersinggungan.

"Halo? Maehara-san—"

Terdengar suara berat seorang pria yang berbicara—mereka tidak bisa mendengarnya jelas karena suara-suara bising. Namun, setelah pria itu selesai berbicara, mendadak suasana menjadi hening.

"Apa yang terjadi? Maehara-san, Anda bisa mendengar saya—"

Terdengar suara gesekan, sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara halus seorang wanita menyambut mereka. _"Halo?Apakah Anda kenalan Maehara-san?"_ Suaranya agak bergetar, dia menyadarinya.

"Y-ya. Anda sendiri siapa?"

" _Saya Okuda Manami, perawat yang bertugas menjaga Maehara-san,"_ ada jeda sejenak. _"Saya ingin memberitahukan pada Anda,"_

Firasatnya buruk.

" _Pasien Maehara Hiroto baru saja meninggal dunia. Bisakah Anda datang kemari?"_

.

* * *

.

"Dia kenalanmu, Nagisa-kun?"

"Um," Nagisa mengangguk. "Saya dan Karma-kun satu sekolah saat SMP dan SMA."

"Begitu," Yuzuki mengelus dagunya, menatap lelaki berambut merah yang duduk di seberang meja kerjanya. "Jadi, ada keperluan apa, Akabane-san?"

Karma tidak ragu untuk menatap langsung pada mata Yuzuki. "Sebenarnya, ini permintaan teman SMA saya. Dia sedang sakit keras, dan dokter memperkirakan kemungkinannya untuk sembuh hanya sedikit. Karena kondisinya itu, saya menggantikannya untuk menemui Anda."

"Apa yang dia inginkan?"

Karma menyodorkan potongan koran lama yang telah dilaminating pada Yuzuki. "Kasus pembunuhan sahabatnya sepuluh tahun lalu. Dia ingin Anda menyelidikinya ulang."

Yuzuki mengambil potongan yang memuat artikel tentang kasus di sekolah menengah ternama, dan membacanya sekilas. "Apakah teman Anda ingin saya menyelidiki bahwa ini bukan kasus bunuh diri?"

"Tidak, dia tidak mengatakannya seperti itu," Karma menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, tangannya dilipat di depan dada. "Dia bilang, dia ingin Anda mencari jawaban yang sesungguhnya. Dengan kata lain, pembuktian."

.

* * *

 _ **Q**_ _uod_ _ **E**_ _rat_ _ **D**_ _emonstrandum_

* * *

.

.

 **a/n:** pertama kalinya ngefic(?) cerita detektif ... maaf buat segala kekurangan karna saya ga begitu ngerti detail-detailnya, juga buat fuwa yang ooc abis. soalnya yah di antara anak 3e cuma fuwa yang punya potensi untuk jadi detektif(?)

intinya selamat karna zefa berhasil mengalahkan writerblock

terima kasih sudah membaca /o/


End file.
